Karai X Everyone
by TMNT-S3XUAL
Summary: What if Karai beat Tang Shen, instead of having 2 people fall in love with her, Karai accidently got 4 mutant turtles to fall in love with her. Rated-M (KxL KxR KxD KxM) Also every chapter is most likely gonna have sex scenes in it :) I know I know i'm a sick pervert, sorry not sorry :)
1. Warning about Story

**Hi3 all you TMNT-S3XUALS :)**

 **So this first chapter is basically a warning chapter about this story.**

 **This story is Rated-M, so every chapter revolves around (Mostly) Karai having sex with different TMNT2012 characters, it's basically at first a bunch of one-shots that turn into a whole story with an ending. (Yes I already have an ending in mind)**

 **Mostly Karai X The Turtles some chapters about Karai X April, Casey, maybe Shredder's henchmen men. Every chapter is about sex, I know I know i'm a sick pervert. Sorry not sorry :) :p**

 **AGES-**  
 **Karai-22**  
 **Turtles-21**  
 **April-22**  
 **Casey-23**

 **This story is all the TMNT2012 characters look the same except for minor changes in hair, makeup, or outfits I'm most likely going to make.**

 **Alright bye for now all you TMNT S3XUALS :)**


	2. Leo & Karai's patrol

"Miwa" Splinter says gently shaking her shoulder "Miwa time to wake up."

Karai opens her eyes quickly shutting them again, turning to her side away from Splinter, pulling her blanket to her face.

"Noooo it's so early" Karai wines in a tired voice.

"It's 4:30pm, what time did you go to bed" Splinter says pulling the blanket away from her, seeing Karai in a long sleeve lose shirt with light pink shorts "did you stay up all night, why."

Karai thinks back to last night with Mikey, then covers her face with her hands in trying to hide her embarrassment and blush, pulling her knees to her stomach mutters "uhh it's so cold out" trying to get off topic of why she was up so late last night.

"It's winter" Splinter responds raising his right eyebrows in suspicion, a minute later "alright i'm gonna wake the boys, I took the liberty of waking you up first so you could have hot water for a shower."

Karai's eyes pop open, sitting up with her knees in her chest "uhh fine."

Splinter chuckles before walking out of the room.

Karai stretches her arms and legs for a second, then goes to her dresser an grabs her clothes, a hair brush, a few different soaps bottles, then walks to the bathroom an locks the door.

* * *

 _20 Minutes Later_

Karai had showered an gotten dressed in her ninja gear, Splinter had made for her a few months after she had joined up with them, which is a skin tight black jump suit with black boots, a dark red belt that holstered a few different weapons.

The Turtles are currently talking and sitting around the living room "So guys" Karai says getting everyone's attention, noticing a lot of tension in the air Karai asks "what's .. up?"

"Well there's a new episode of Crognard the barbarian in 15 minutes" Leo says looking at Mikey "and Mikey forgot to record it."

"This is Mikey were talking about did you really think he would remember to record it" Raph asks.

"Hey" Mikey says offended.

"Okay so record it now" Karai says as if their idiots.

"There no room on the list" Donnie responds.

"Let's just delete something" Raph says grabbing the remote an going to the recorded list, Karai turns around and heads for the kitchen "alright how about Titanic" Raph suggests.

Karai turns around and rushes behind Raph, holding a knife to his neck saying "I dare you" in an icy voice, squinting her eyes at Raph.

Everyone's eyes widen at her.

"Okkayy how about the documentary show Donnie watches" Raph suggests clicking down the list.

"No I haven't watched any episodes yet" Donnie complains.

"Delete the 193 episodes of Crognard the barbarian that Mikey has already seen" Karai suggests.

"No way dudes" Mikey yells in a high pitched voice jumping between Raph and Karai, grabbing the remote from Raph.

The next 5 minutes were spent arguing about various shows on the recording's list. Eventually Splinter came in and settled the argument, he somehow convinced Mikey to delete the episodes he's already seen.

"Hey who's going on the patrol tonight" Donnie asks on the couch as the others were settling down on the couch.

"I'll go" Karai volunteered from the kitchen table, taking another bite of her apple.

"Alright I'll go with" Leo yells after she does, causing everyone to glare suspiciously at him.

"I'll go with" Mikey says jumping holding his hand in the air.

"Me to" Donnie and Raph yell after Mikey.

"What about Crognard the barbarian" Karai chimes in, just as the show started to play, making everyone sit on the couch and forget the previous argument, "Leo" Karai whispers to the distracted turtles "wanna go?"

"Huh" Leo says looking at the tv then her "Ohh yeah."

"Isn't it weird were in our 20's an there still making new episodes of Crognard the barbarian" Leo says as they exist the lair.

"Yeah kind of" Karai says now that she's thinking about it.

* * *

 _1 hour later_

"Alright where to next" Karai says as she jumped rooftop to rooftop following after Leo, landing on an abandoned building surrounded by apartment buildings.

"Here" Leo says surprising her, turning around in front of her, causing Karai to slightly slam into him making them fall to the ground.

"Oww why'd ya stop" Karai says holding her head.

"For this" Leo says grabbing her neck an pulling her lips to his.

"Mmhh" Karai moaned for a second, before pushing off him slightly, "were on patrol."

"So" Leo replies pulling her to him again.

"Mmhh" Karai moans as Leo stands up an pushes her against the nearest wall "aww you know I can't resist you when you try being bad."

"Mmhh well it's been a while since we've last been togeather" Leo moans blushing, as Karai reaches under his shell, "maybe this is a bad idea" stopping Karai, an making her roll her eyes "we have to be back at the lair in 15 minutes or Splinter will worry and send the guys to find us."

Karai smirks whispering "That's plenty of time" against his lips, feeling his dick get harder and harder as she grinded against him.

"Mmhh yeah" Leo caves, as his right hand pulls her closer so their lips are impossibly close, as his other reaches down to jump suit un-zipping the top and pulling it down to her ankles and kissed an licked her breasts then started rubbing her pussy as Karai's right leg wraps around Leo's waist.

"Hmm your pretty wet."

"Your pretty hard" Karai counters "hhaa, come on put it in already" she impatient lines his dick against her, about to push it in when he quickly pulled away and started fingering her instead. "Hhha your such a tease."

Leo smiles against her lips while finally lining himself up to her again and swiftly entering her, causing both let out a long low moan, "hah your so tight."

After a second of getting used to the size of Leo's dick, Karai pushed Leo to the ground, after pushing his dick back into herself she starts riding him harder and deeper as one of Leo's hands went to her waist to help guide her while the other played with one of her breasts.

"Mhh ahhh" Karai moaned.

After a minute or two, Leo however not liking not being in control, pushed Karai to the ground and started pounding in to her faster "ahhh Karai."

"Uhh Leo."

After a another minute or two, Karai's pussy tightened around Leo, causing both to moan very loud, people from the apartment building next door most likely heard them but neither cared as Leo pulled out and laid down on the ground next to Karai to catch his breath.

 _Ring Ring_

Leo grabs his phone from his pocket "Hello"

"Hey Leo you guys okay your 10 minutes late Splinters worried" Mikey said into the phone, then quickly added "also could you guys pick up a pizza on your way back, thanks bye."

"Ha told ya" Leo said putting his phone away before, helping Karai off the ground.

* * *

After getting a pizza from the closest pizza ria, Karai and Leo were finally coming across the entrance to the lair.

"Hey guys" Mikey greeted from the couch "how was patrol?"

"Hey i'm gonna take a shower" Karai called out as she put the pizza down in front of Mikey "later guys."

"Aww yeah thanks guys."

Leo blushed an said "it was fine, nothing really interesting we fought some purple dragons" thinking quickly "how was the episode of Crognard?"

"Aww dude you'll never believe what happened so.." Leo blocked out Mikey as he took notice of the death glares he was getting from his other two siblings, the tension in the room said what everyone was thinking.

 _she's mine_

* * *

 **Author's Note- Alright thank you for anyone who likes / Follows / Fav's this story it really means a lot :)**


End file.
